


Support(ing) this cold in my chest (and my hands)

by RenTDankworth



Series: Playlist(ism) to Midnight Sun - TsukkiHina Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Day #2, Fem!Tsukishima, Genderbend, M/M, TsukiHina Week, TsukiHina Week 2016, Winter & Rock, Winter is a sad station
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y Tsukishima comprende, después de casi cinco años, las letras de esas (tristes) canciones que ha coleccionado.<br/>No es hasta después de cinco años que maldice a Hinata por haberse ido sin decir nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support(ing) this cold in my chest (and my hands)

**「** **P** laylist _(ism)_ to _Midnight_ **S** un **」**

**.**

**.**

Winter is cold without your  
warm hands touching mine hands.  
(I’ll waiting ‘til spring  
for you)

**.**

**Track #2 – RED…[em] – DIR EN GREY – Vulgar**

**.**

_En el cine local, el significado de tu sonrisa_  
se proyecta en la pantalla.  
(Ahhhh)  
RED…[em]

**_._ **

**.**

**_—Support(ing) this cold in my chest (and my hands)_** **_—_**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

La cálida bufanda roja [1] impide el paso del aire frío del invierno que golpea su piel. Sus manos están frías y duelen por el leve entumecimiento, mala idea no usar guantes a pesar de que en la televisión el meteorólogo sugirió salir completamente abrigado.

La temperatura debe rondar cerca de los 10° C, tal vez menos, aunque no le es realmente de gran importancia saberla.

Lo único que le importa es que esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante como el mismo Sol y sus cálidas manos sobre las suyas ya no están.

Frío es lo que siente, pero no sol en su cuerpo. Es su pecho (su corazón) el que se siente terriblemente frío, como si se hubiera congelado en algún momento de su vida. Y es casi insoportable esa sensación.

.

Tsukishima camina por las concurridas calles de Tokio (hace un par de años que se mudó para estudiar la Universidad en la ciudad, y parece haberse acostumbrado al ritmo de vida), son cerca de 6:30 de la tarde, pero parece ser más tarde porque ha oscurecido temprano.

(Sí, están en invierno, y su corazón y sus manos congeladas lo saben).

A veces extraña la tranquilidad en Miyagi, tranquilidad que solo se rompía cuando Hinata estaba cerca y empezaba a comportarse como un niño y a gritar (y emocionarse) por las cosas más pequeñas.

Y a ella le gustaba verle, aunque no comprendiera de dónde salía tanta energía o cómo era posible que en un cuerpo tan pequeño pudiera entrar tanto entusiasmo.

(Curioso. Le parecía curioso.

E interesante).

Kei [2] adoraba esos momentos, pues podía ver la cálida sonrisa de Hinata en todo su esplendor (aunque a veces quedara cegada por lo brillante que era su bonita sonrisa).

Esos días eran cálidos, y su corazón se sentía feliz (y extraño).

Y ahora no le queda nada más que los recuerdos.

.

.

Kei camina, resalta entre las demás personas por su altura poco común en la población japonesa, sobre todo para una mujer, pero ella no tiene la culpa de que todos en su familia sean unos titanes comparados con la media.

Sus audífonos (aquellos que le han acompañado durante mucho tiempo) se posan sobre su cabeza, y por un momento detienen la entrada de aire frío que ha congelado sus orejas y hace doler sus oídos, el gorro de lana roja no ha ayudado en mucho a que el frío se sienta menos.

(Y se maldice por haber salido).

Al menos su (siempre fiel) iPod parece saber que necesita algo que acompañe su aplastante sentimiento de melancolía que baja siempre que es invierno y el frío en su cuerpo es casi comparable al de su corazón. Y una vieja canción que no recuerda pero que sabe de memoria llena sus pensamientos.

Y le parece absurdo, irreal y cruel que la letra describa tan bien como se siente.

Y Kei, después de tanto tiempo quiere llorar todo lo que no ha llorado por aparentar ser fuerte. Y es que en verdad lo necesita en esos momentos.

Quiere llorar hasta que su corazón se derrita, y las (tristes) canciones cargadas de tantos sentimientos la ahoguen en sus pensamientos tan deprimentes, hasta que el frío en sus manos se disipe.

(Aunque eso no pasará. El frío en sus manos nunca va a desaparecer).

Y la rubia, por primera vez en tanto tiempo siente un terrible vacío en su pecho.

Y las risas de los niños, y las canciones le hacen sentir peor.

Y los recuerdos flotando en su cabeza le hacen doler el alma.

Y el nombre de aquel chico que se fue sin decir adiós pide salir a gritos de sus labios hasta que su garganta se desgarre.

Y las miles de imágenes de esa cálida y deslumbrante sonrisa de la que estaba enamorada hacen un fuerte nudo en su garganta, y es esa horrible sensación la que le obliga a salir corriendo hasta algún lugar en dónde no haya nadie.

(Su casa, ese vacío departamento es buena opción.

Con suerte solo encontrará a Kageyama.

Y le pedirá que le abrace hasta que su ansiedad y su miedo se disipen).

.

Y es que no es después de casi cinco años (años que le han costado lágrimas y desgarrarse hasta colapsar) que comprende el significado de esas canciones que ha coleccionado.

No es hasta después de casi cinco años que maldice a Hinata por haberse ido sin decir nada, y dejar que sus manos se congelen en el invierno, y que su pecho duela por su congelado corazón que ha perdido vida, y que su alma se rompa en pedazos.

.

.

 _En una iglesia que fue construida_  
unos niños cantan coros,  
cada vez que paso frente a ellos  
mi corazón grita

_._

**_—RED…[em] – DIR EN GREY_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Winter -** _ˈwɪntə_

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] La canción hace referencia a una habitación roja y un rosario en ella, yo abstraje este verso y lo convertí en la bufanda. Aunque de hecho, hago referencia a muchas partes de la canción, les recomiendo que la busquen porque es bastante buena y con un significado un tanto triste.
> 
> [2] Kei es un nombre neutro, además de que al escribirse con el kanji para Luciernaga se puede leer como Kei o también como Hotaru, que vendría siendo su interpretación más literal. En mi caso, prefiero que la versión gender de Tsukishima se llame igual.


End file.
